Many different types of input devices may be used to provide data and control signals to information processing systems (e.g., computers, smartphones, and handheld game consoles). Each type of input device, however, typically has one or more drawbacks. For example, the keyboard, which is the most widely used input device for information processing systems, is bulky as a result of the large number of required keys. Attempts to reduce the size of the keyboard have been only minimally successful.
Moreover, when using an external-type keyboard, the user typically places the keyboard on a flat surface to provide for support while typing. However, in some instances, a flat surface may not be readily available. For example, when an external keyboard is used with an Internet-capable television, a user may be sitting on a couch or chair in front of the television and there may not be a table in the vicinity of the couch for positioning of the external keyboard. This problem is typically addressed by placing the external keyboard on the user's lap. However, such positioning of an external keyboard usually does not provide for good stability, nor does it allow the user to sit comfortably while using the external keyboard.
An on-screen keyboard might also be provided with some types of computing systems. For example, some computer operating systems allow the user to display an on-screen keyboard. However, such an on-screen keyboard is typically manipulated using a mouse or track pad, which often makes the process of typing words and sentences slow and tedious. This can be frustrating to a user of such devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.